Imposible
by karin vongola
Summary: Que Sasuke se fijase en ella, no pasaría. Jamás la miraría de la forma que ella deseaba. Pero, ¿por qué no perdía las esperanzas?


No es mio, es de Kishi

***.*.-Imposible-.*.***

Había llegado ya a la peluquería de la que tanto le había hablado Sakura.

Luego de salir de la academia, esperaba ingresar a trabajar en una peluquería prestigiosa, por supuesto no de buenas a primeras. Sin embargo sus habilidades causaron buena impresión durante sus estudios, y luego en el examen nacional llamando la atención de una de sus profesoras, obteniendo así altas recomendaciones hacia cualquier peluquería que optara por postularse. Tenía claro que aquella hazaña no sería tan fácil como parecía. Y lo había comprobado hasta el hartazgo al ir a varias peluquerías y ser partícipe de numerosas entrevistas de trabajo con un "te llamaremos" como única respuesta.

Su mejor amiga, Sakura, le hablaba maravillas de una pequeña peluquería llamada Konoha's Fashion. Allí trabajaban varias chicas bastante hábiles, pero de la persona de la que Sakura hablaba, con corazones dibujados en sus ojos era de un tal Sasuke.

Se asomó por allí al saber que solicitaban una peluquera –preferiblemente con experiencia- y así aprovechar para ver el ambiente (y observar al susodicho) de aquella franquicia.

Al llegar se fijo en que aunque pequeña, era bastante acogedora y agradable, decorada con sencillez pero llamativa a la vista. Varias chicas yacían sentadas en una hilera de sillas pegadas a una pared, hojeando revistas y viendo de reojo al pelinegro que se encontraba separando en mechones el cabello de una chica de cabello rojo.

De inmediato pensó en que el chico tenía que ser gay. Porque, no era normal ver a un único hombre de peluquero, entre 4 mujeres cortando cabello, secando, haciendo reflejos y manicura-pedicura.

La suerte estuvo de su lado aquel día. Causó buena impresión y comenzó a trabajar de inmediato.

No podía negar que aquel azabache era guapo. Y con el pasar del tiempo se dio cuenta de que no era lo que en principio había imaginado, sino justo lo contrario: ¿amanerado? Para nada, incluso le hacía ver sexy su manera de tomar el cabello entre sus dedos, cortando y tomando el secador de una manera tan masculina y cool que no dejaba dudas de que aquel era un hombre hecho y derecho, con simples tendencias de dejar a las personas que atendía con una sublime, y si cabía, elegante apariencia.

Las mujeres suspiraban y hacían interminables filas para ser atendidas por él. Le lanzaban y miradas y sonrojos a través del espejo con picardía, buscando captar su atención. Una de las clientas fijas y de religiosa visita mensual era Karin. Sabía su nombre porque a menudo Sasuke la nombraba entre gruñidos, era una de sus clientas más exasperantes y asiduas, según sus propias palabras.

Aunque hubiese querido, no había podido evitarlo. El chico le gustaba. Su particular forma de ser, sus comentarios mordaces que dejaban a todos con la boca abierta, su falta de expresividad, que en el fondo sí que existía muy tenuemente y si prestabas atención. Sus consejos cuando le pedía ayuda, y su impoluto estoicismo ante los coqueteos de las chicas haciendo como si la cosa no fuese con él. Guapo y sexy, inteligente y divertido. ¿Qué más se podía pedir?

No solo ella. Las otras chicas estaban prendadas de su persona. Como si no fuese suficiente con las clientas que optaban por esperar a que él terminara, y no ser atendido por cualquiera de las que estuviese desocupada.

A veces le daba pena, a veces risa ver a Karin lanzándole miradas incitantes al moreno a través del espejo, y este ni por aludido. Además de todas sus virtudes y defectos debía sumarle ese increíble profesionalismo distante que le hacía, incluso, más interesante por la dificultad y reto de conquistarle.

El punto negativo era que no le prestaba el mínimo de atención. De alguna manera se había rendido, pero en algún punto la esperanza seguía latente. Algún día Sasuke la miraría como una chica y no como compañera de trabajo.

Un cálido día de verano Sasuke instó a Hinata a cambiar de look. El habitual corte probablemente tuviese hartos a todos.

Se sintió de maravilla en cuanto el pelinegro comenzó a masajear su cabeza mientras lavaba su cabello con parsimonia. Luego comenzó el normal proceso de peinado posterior corte y secado que dejo ver a una renovada Hinata aun más radiante que antes, tenía un aire rebelde, sin dejar de ser ella misma. La chica le lanzo una sonrisa tímida en respuesta, e incluso tuvo el valor de plantarle un beso en la mejilla y alejarse corriendo al baño antes de que este siquiera contestase.

Se quedo hasta tarde un día, excusándose por no haber terminado de limpiar su puesto. Todos partieron rápidamente dejándola sola. Había escuchado que Sasuke había extraviado su anillo favorito. Le dio risa escucharle maldecir varias veces al buscar y no encontrarlo.

Por algún motivo le hacía ilusión conseguir el pequeño aro y dejarlo en un lugar que Sasuke soliese mirar con frecuencia. Se había fijado bien en aquel pequeño pedazo de metal cuando le explicaba como secar el cabello o como lavarlo. Le gustaban las manos del pelinegro, y conocía a la perfección cada anillo que adornaba sus dedos, incluido su favorito, era negro con unas ligeras pequeñas llamas azules.

Comenzó a rebuscar por el suelo, se agacho y observo por todos lados. Había un poco de polvo, pero ni una señal de un pequeño objeto circular. Se sobresalto bastante al sentir que alguien le tocaba. ¿Un fantasma? Era malditamente miedosa y no pudo evitar lanzar un grito estruendoso. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se hizo un ovillo en el suelo con miedo, escondiéndose bajo la mesa más cercana.

-Cobarde- Escuchó que decía una voz vagamente familiar.

Familiar o no, le importaba poco como la llamase. No quería tener encuentros paranormales ni nada parecido. Siguió sin abrir los ojos y lanzaba patadas y manotazos al vacio.

-Hinata- Pronunció con voz trémula.

Genial, el fantasma incluso conocía su nombre. En poco tiempo seria maldecida y tendría un boleto vip directo al lugar en el que estos habitasen.

No oyó nada mas ¿Sería una alucinación? Abrió los ojos lentamente, con miedo de encontrar al fantasma cara a cara. Estaba preparándose psicológicamente para echar a correr fuera, sin importar qué.

No había sido un fantasma ni mucho menos. Aunque si era un sujeto bastante pálido. Uchiha Sasuke le lanzaba una mirada burlona y ella no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se calentaran, provocando un sonrojo de grandes proporciones. Quería que la tierra se abriese y se la tragase en ese instante. De todas las personas habidas y por haber, tenía que ser justamente esa en particular.

Vio la mano de Sasuke frente a su rostro. ¿Acaso estaba ofreciéndosela? El anillo que buscaba estaba en su lugar. ¡Rayos! Buscaba algo que nunca estuvo allí. Aceptó con timidez el apoyo ofrecido y fue levantada con firmeza, terminando su cuerpo contra el pecho del Uchiha.

Hinata cerró los ojos con sutileza. Aspiró su aroma aprovechando la cercanía. Algo como eso no sucedía a diario. De hecho era más probable que ocurriese un eclipse solar a que Uchiha Sasuke prestase su ayuda de esa manera. Y no era una alucinación, realmente estaba sucediendo.

Su corazón comenzó a bombear con fuerza al sentir que Sasuke tomaba sus labios entre los suyos, un leve roce que pasó a ser un beso leve y significativo. Sin decir nada, Sasuke apresó su muñeca no muy fuerte pero con firmeza y la encamino hasta la pequeña salita del té.

El Uchiha la pegó contra la pared apoyando su palma en esta, y retomo el beso, esta vez más profundo y pasional, lo que le hizo suspirar y enamorarse aun más.

-Eres mía- dictaminó en un susurro rozando con sus labios el lóbulo de su oreja- ni se te ocurra mirar a otros

¿Para qué ver a otros si lo tenía a él? Era el más guapo y antipático chico que conocía, el que había captado su escazo interés por el sexo masculino. Hinata se abrazó a Sasuke con desespero, besando sus labios suavemente.

-Mío- Dijo ella.

También podía darse el lujo de ser egoísta. Quería al azabache para ella solita. No lo compartiría con nadie más. No después de que su más anhelado deseo se había cumplido.

**Fin**

Disfrute escribiendo esto! Lo tenia guardado en mis archivos y no pude evitar publicarlo. ¡Me encanta que esten juntos!

Gracias por leer!

_¿Reviews?_

Ja nee!


End file.
